threeworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of the Three Worlds
The following in an unofficial Timeline of the Three Worlds. Events occuring before the Time of the Mirror are styled as BTM and events occuring after the Time of the Mirror are styled as ATM. All dates are approximate. The precise dates of some events are unlisted as they are not calculatable, however, they are listed in chronological order. ??: * The Mariem are cast from Tallallame. 12,000 BTM: *The first civilisation on Santhenar, at Warde Yallock. 7,160 BTM: *Encial Edict forbidding mancing as it is thought of as tribal magic. 7,121 BTM: *Village of Ric Rints is desolated. Many of the inhabitants flee to the void and become the lyrinx. 4,201 BTM: *The Charon take Aachan. 3,500 BTM: * Rulke summons Shuthdar and the Golden Flute is created. Shuthdar escapes back to Santhenar. *Following Shuthdar and the Flute, Rulke and Kandor come to Santhenar with many Aachim as slaves. 3,450 BTM: *Tensor and the second wave of Aachim come to Santhenor. He brings with him the Mirror of Aachan, his graduation gift from Aoife. ??: *The Faellem and Faelamor come to Santhenar. *Yalkara is sent shortly after the Faellem arrive so as to keep watch on them. 3,098 BTM: *Shuthdar has been hunted across Santhenar. He is finally cornered at Huling's Tower and destroys himself. *Yalkara creates the Forbidding. *The Great Library is founded by the Zain. 2,000 BTM: *The Rainbow Bridge is destroyed. *The Zain renounce loyalty to Rulke; Zur falls; The Zain exile themselves to Jepperand. 1,830 BTM: *The city of Skane falls during the full dark moon on hythe. 1,500 BTM: *The Clysm; a series of wars between the Charon and Aachim. *Gyllias and Yalkara meet; become lovers for an age. 1,258 BTM: *Mendark's birth. ??: *Tar Gaarn is betrayed. ??: *Yalkara builds Havissard. ??: *The Sea of Perion dries up; Kandor's empire fails. ??: *Yggur's birth. 1,006 BTM: *Kandor is killed. 1,000 BTM: *Mendark becomes Magister of the Council of Santhenar after Rula dies. *Rulke is banished to the Nightland by the Council and the Aachim. ??: * Carcharon is built by Basunez. 598 BTM: *Basunez dies at Carcharon. 307 BTM: *Greatest of the battles between Yalkara and Faelamor. *Yalkara leaves Santhenar, shortly after giving birth to Aeolior. ??: *Yggur becomes aware again. 200 BTM: *Yggur takes Fiz Gorgo as his fortress. 178 BTM: *Malien's birth 100 BTM: *Maigraith's birth; Aeolior kills Galgilliel and herself shortly afterwards. 60 BTM: *Yggur finds the Whelm. 30 BTM: *Llian's birth. 23 BTM: *Karan Fyrn's birth. 20 BTM: *Yggur buys the Mirror from a fortune teller. 7 BTM: *Lilis' father, Jevander, is pressganged in Thurkad. 0 BTM: *The Mirror is stolen from Yggur by Karan Fyrn and Maigraith. *Rael's death. *Fall of Shazmak. *The Great Conclave is held. 1 ATM: *Rulke is freed from the Nightland. *Yggur's Empire faces opposition from Thyllan. *Ghâshâd Insurrection ensues, under the orders of Rulke. ??: Yalkara secretly gives birth to her son with Rulke in the Nightland; Emberr. 2 ATM: *The Forbidding is broken. *Aachan begins to erupt in mass volcanic activity. *Rulke's death. *Self-immolation of Faelamor and her band of Faellem upon their return on Tallallame. *The lyrinx return to Santhenar. *Half a year after the Forbidding is broken, Yalkara leads the Charon to their extinction. She begins the task of maintaining the Nightland for her secret son, Emberr, shortly after the last of the Charon dies. 3 ATM: *Maigraith gives birth to twins; Illiel and Rulken. 16 ATM: *Sulien, the firstborn child of Karan Fyrn and Llian of Chanthed, was captured by Maigraith. However, she was rescued by her daring mother. 17 ATM *After a year on the run from Maigraith, Karan, Llian and their three children feign their deaths and create a portal to take them two hundred and ten years into the future (the knowledge of which Karan found in the fabled treasure trove of Faelamor) so as to escape her. 22 ATM *Nadiril the Sage dies; Lilis becomes Librarian. 30 ATM: *Gilhaelith's birth. He is the illegitamite son of Rulken. *Approximately Liel's birth. She is the only daughter of Illiel. 50 ATM: *The Lyrinx War begins. 100 ATM: *Maigraith, now known as the Numinator, overcomes the Council of Santhenar and forms the Council of Scrutators in its place. She uses them to compile bloodline registers so as to create a memorial to Rulke. *Runcible Nunar writes her book on the Secret Art. 109 ATM: *Nyriandiol is built by Gilhaelith. 133 ATM: *Joeyn's birth. 145 ATM: *Xervish Flydd's birth. 189 ATM: *Tiaan Liise-Mar's birth. 191 ATM: *Ullii and Myllii's birth. 195 ATM: *Ryll's birth. 202 ATM: *Maelys Nifferlin's birth. 209 ATM: *Tiaan Liise-Mar discovers the ampliment and bonds herself to it. *Under the instruction of the Aachim of Aachan, Tiaan opens a gate from Santhenar, rescuing one hundred thousand Aachim of Aachan. *Malien and Tiaan re-discover the secret of flight. 210 ATM: *The Battle of Snizort occurs. *The Profane Tears are formed, after the implosion of the Snizort node; Jal-Nish Hlar steals them. *The attack on Fiz Gorgo fails miserably; Chief Scrutator Ghorr is killed and Scrutator Fusshte takes control of the Council of Scrutators. *Xervish Flydd and his allies successfully stage a coup against the greatly weakened Council. 211 ATM: *The Lyrinx War ends; the lyrinx escape to Tallallame. *Jal-Nish Hlar usurps control of Santhenar. *Cryl-Nish Hlar begins his ten year imprisonment. *Tiaan Liise-Mar destroys the nodes of power. *A blizzard caused by the destruction of the nodes befalls the Isle of Noom, destroying the life work of the Numinator. Her Art's are gravely reduced. 213 ATM: *Xervish Flydd takes refuge on Mistmurk Mountain. 215 ATM: *Yggur, Flangers and Chissmoul are beset by Whelm on the Numinator's Isle of Noom. They are captured, and Yggur controlled by silver bracelets that prevent him from drawing upon his Art, allowing the Numinator to use his power to maintain her realm and compensate for the loss of her power after the destruction of the nodes. 222 ATM: *Cryl-Nish Hlar is rescued from Mazurhize by Maelys Nifferlin. *